Surprise, Surprise
by Boketto
Summary: Harry had wanted a normal year, but even before he makes it to Hogwarts he concludes that the idea of having a normal year is, well, rubbish. "Everyone, meet the three American exchange students that will be joining the sixth years of Hogwarts."
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

Surprise, Surprise

Harry's Pov

I have mixed emotions about today. The end of summer usually means that I get to escape from my terrible cousin, aunt and uncle, but with all the Voldemort troubles and the stories of people getting tortured by Death Eaters, I had a not so good idea of how this year would go.

This year my uncle let me go to the Weasley household without much of a fuss, but I still did have to threaten him with a few random spells until he let me go. My scar has not been hurting at all the past couple weeks , but I did have one particularily bad night in which I managed to break both my bedside lamp and my glasses simultaneously. The dream I had that night was a rather normal one, for Voldemort. He was yelling at his Death Eaters while in the middle of performing a killing curse on a woman with brown hair. After getting to the Weasley's house through portkey, I manage to gulp down a cup of soup before falling asleep. I think that traveling by portkey makes you unnaturally tired.

The next morning,after being woken up and greeted by Ron, Hermione and the twins, I went down for breakfast only to stop short at the entrance to the kitchen. Ron bumped into my back , causing me to stumble into the kitchen. Next thing I knew, everyone's eyes were on me.

I blushed, turning as red as Ginny's hair in a couple of seconds. There were three foreign students sitting calmly in the Weasley's kitchen. Ron , Hermione, Fred and George all had their wands out and pointed at the strangers. Before anybody could start cursing the people in the kitchen, Mr. Weasley came barging in.

"Kids, these are the exchange students from America, and Dumbledore probably wouldn't appreciate it if you jinx the new students as soon as they arrive here."

I saw the same look on all of our faces. I was confused, and apparently so was Hermione because she jumped around me and started firing a million questions at Mr. Weasely. The three students stood up, effectively quieting Hermione and her unanswered questions as they began to introduce themselves.

There were two kids who looked about the same age, but the third looked a few years younger. There was a tall, fit guy with messy black hair, blue-green eyes, and tanned skin. The girl he had an arm around had blonde curls and unusual grey eyes. They both had a matching grey streak in their hair. The third and younger looking guy was pale, but strong and fit like the other two. He had longish black hair and very, very dark black eyes.

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson", the guy with the greenish blue eyes said.

The girl stomped on his foot and he winced. I did too, it looked like it hurt.

"Okay, okay! My real name is Perseus Jackson, but I normally go by Percy."

The girl with the blonde hair smiled at all of us and said,

"Hi, My name is Annabeth Chase."

The scary looking kid introduced himself as Nico Di Angelo, and the three of them went back to eating their breakfast. I looked at Ron and Hermione, and saw that they were quietly discussing the exchange students. All three of us started to serve ourselves food, and then we sat directly across the strangers. While we were trying to stare at them without getting caught, they switched from English to a weird sounding language as if it was the most natural thing in the world. They talked like that for about five-minutes. I couldn't understand a word they were saying, and judging from the looks on Ron's face, he couldn't either.

While we were finishing up our breakfast, Mrs. Weasely came down and ushered us upstairs to get ready to go to Diagon Alley to pick up our books and materials.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

After six of seven terrifying hours of praying to Zeus and my dad to please let me live, we landed. Annabeth was laughing, even though I had noticed she looked a little paler during the flight. Zeus doesn't exactly hate her, just dislikes her for being close to me and Nico. I took Annabeth's hand as we strolled down the airport pathway, and began to search for " a man with odd clothes and flaming red hair." Really wasn't that hard, seeing as the man had his jeans tucked into his socks, wearing a large raincoat and purple sneakers that looked at least three sizes too small.

The man introduced himself as Mr. Weasley, and then hurried us into his car to take us back to his house. he looked kinda nervous, but he later explained to us that there might be Death Eaters around. He said that with a straight, perfectly serious face. Nico and I couldn't hold it in, and even Annabeth was struggling not to laugh.

" What do you mean by Death Eater?" asked Nico, once he had somewhat controlled himself.

Mr. Weasley looked shocked.

"Things must be different for you wizards in America, but here in Britain there is a group of evil wizards that go around killing muggles and wizards. You do know who You-Know-Who is, don't you?"

Oh, right. I can vaguely remember Chiron telling us some things about the guy with the weird name. He also told us about how the wizards are so scard of him, they can't even say his name. He then said that he had got a message from Hades that said, " There is one pesky little mortal that is one of Hectate's blessed that has personally insulted me! He has tried to achieve immortality by escaping death. He is causing so many new souls to be judged and the paperwork is terrible. Tell my son to go and kill him. he will be rather easy to finish off, as he is still a mortal." I think the only one still listening was Annabeth. Nico and I were playing with our new wands that Hectate gave us.

Chiron also said something about Lou Ellen, Hectate's own daughter coming to Hogwarts later to help the wizards. Lou Ellen is scary. Almost as scary as Thalia. Almost. While on the way to the Weasely's, Annabeth was telling me about how Lou Ellen was much more powerful than any wizard, probably because the Wizard's magic has been passed down through generation after generation while Lou Ellen got a lot of her mother's genes and power straight from her.

"Wise Girl, are we almost there?" I asked. It was the ADHD. Annabeth has it too, but with her being scary smart she probably figured out some way to control it.

"Seaweed brain, just go to sleep."said annabeth.

Nico was sitting in the front with Mr. Weasely. He looked extremely uncomfortable as he listened to Mr. Weasely ask him personal questions that none of us, especially Nico, would want to answer. Nico had not wanted to go on this quest, probably because he had been enjoying spending time with his half-sister, Hazel, once the second Giant War had ended.

We got to Mr. Weasely's house, a little broken down house that still looked kind of inviting, and went inside. We got our first taste of mortal's magic, as we saw the spoon stirring itself in the pot of thick creamy soup that smelled really, really good. I just realized how hungry I was. Mrs. Weasely introduced herself then started smothering us with her motherly attitude.

Nico's face was hilarious when she attempted to hug him. She caught him unaware in a bear hug while Nico just kinda stood there, awkwardly. Anyway, the lady saw the look on my face while I was staring at the pot of soup and immediately started serving us huge bowls of the delicious soup. We all finished in less than twenty minutes, and Nico even asked for a second helping.

By the time we were finished I was yawning and ready to go to bed. Annabeth had her own room, and Nico and I were sharing. Annabeth and I exchanged looks. We haven't slept apart since we fell into Tatarus together. I just shrugged. I'll probably sneak into Annabeth's room later and leave Nico all alone.

I feel really bad for Nico. He fell into Tartarus alone, while Annabeth and I had each other. We still have nightmares. Don't even get me started about the whole Bianca thing. I still kind of blame myself, and I don't know who Nico blames anymore. Annabeth, Thalia, Nico and I have gotten really close. In fact, the only reason that Thalia isn't here is because Lady Artemis has her somewhere doing Hunter stuff.

We went upstairs, unpacked, and changed. It was pretty late in the night so we didn't meet anyone other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Nico understands that I can't sleep without Annabeth anymore, so he didn't say a word when I quietly left the room and walked to Annabeth's.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Come in, you might get caught." she whispered.

I laughed.

"Mr and Mrs. Weasely are both downstairs, and nobody else is up.

"Still" She said grudgingly

I got into the bed with her, and within a few minute, with her head on my chest, my hand in her hair, we both fell fast asleep.

After around two or three hours, I was awoken by the sound of someone talking, and someone walking past the door. The sound soon went away and I fell into a deep sleep once again.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything,

Chapter 3

Ron's Pov

There is something, hmm, off about those exchange students. They give me so many suspicions and they haven't even said anything except their names! Most kids would try to include other people in the conversation, but the three strangers started having a bloody conversation that no one could understand. Except them, apparently.

" Come on now kids, we have to get a move on to Diagon Alley. I don't want to be there when it gets dark." My mum yelled from the living room.

We all went upstairs and got dressed. In around twenty minutes all of us had gathered around the fireplace. The Americans looked rather confused. My dad started instructing Fred and George to go first. We were supposed to meet up with Hagrid once we get there.

"Um, excuse me?" Asked Annabeth

" Yes?" My dad said.

"What exactley are we supposed to do with this?" She said, gesturing to the bucket of floo powder hanging over the fireplace.

These Americans are strange! How have they never heard of Floo Powder before? Do they even have it in America? Hermione looked like she was bursting to ask some question, but before she could open her mouth, she was cut off by Fred disappearing into the fireplace. George went next, then I .

After a few minutes of trying to regian my balance, I straightened and dusteed myself off. Then I walked up to Hagrid and the twins who were standing in the rather gloomy weather outside. Harry arrived next, with his glasses crooked and his clothes covered in floo powder. Then Hermione and the Americans appeared next, stumbling out of the fireplace, looking thoroughly disturbed.

"I prefer shadow traveling" Said the Nico

Annabeth hit Nico in the arm, then whispered somthing to him while sneaking a look at us. Percy just stood there looking faintly amused. Annabeth rolled her eyes and started walking towards us.

I tried ignored it, but Nico's words stuck in my mind. What the bloody hell was shadow traveling? I would have to ask Hermione about this. Anyways, I followed everyone through the streets, looking at the bare windows and dusty, old forgotten shops. One of the only ones open was the bookstore. As soon as we got into the store we all pulled out our lists and started searching for the books we need. The three Americans found their books fairly easily, but they then went up to the clerk to ask about something. I couldn't hear what it was. The clerk nodded the swished her wand once in the general direction of their books. As I looked at the books they were carrying, I saw that all the words were a bunch of scribbles. I saw Hermione and Harry both looking shocked while staring at the books.

Next, we went to Madame Malkins to get new robes. I needed a few, because I had grown a few inches over the summer. The Americans looked like they were trying not to laugh when they saw the dress robes. Percy couldn't hold his laughter in when he saw Nico dressed in a pair of normal , black ones. They both started laughing when Annabeth came out of the dressing room wearing the regular school uniform and a "are you kidding me" expression. The boys just laughed harder. I , for one was completely confused as to why they were laughing. Hermione and Harry were wearing the same things as Annabeth and Nico were!

We made a quick stop to see Fred and George, who had left us and gone to their shop earlier on. Annabeth and Nico looked amused, while percy looked full-on excited. I was close enough to hear Annabeth say

"I wonder what would happen if we brought the Stoll brothers here."

All three of them started laughing, then they started talkng in that weird language Quidditch store was next up, and I saw Harry's excitement as we got closer to the store.

"Whats a Quillitch?" Percy asked

"It's Quidditch, and its a wizard game where you fly on broomsticks and-"

"Fly? Broomsticks? Nu uh . No way are you going to get on a broomstick." Percy stuttered.

Nico looked pale as well, and they both were glaring at the Quidditch merchandise weirdly, almost like they were scared. I shrugged, and Harry and I went back to looking at all of the new broom models. I really wanted to get a new broom, but my parents can't afford it with all the war stuff going around.

Anyway, we got all of the stuff we need, and we all flooed back to my house. Everyone just relaxed after that, with Harry and I playing chess, Hermione and Annabeth reading, and Nico and Percy talking. Fred and George had decideed to stay in the flat above their shop for the night.

My last thought before I fell asleep was that tomorrow we would get to go back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything

Chapter 4

Nico's Pov

I was woken up too early today. Percy came flying in, yelling something about Pigwarts and oversleeping and being late. Wait. Late? It looked like it was only around five in the morning! I turned over to look at the clock, which read eight thirty. I jumped out of my warm, comfortable bed and joined Percy in the mad rush to get packed and ready.

"Wise Girl, hurry up! I need to use the bathroom." I heard Percy yell.

Somehow, all three of us made it downstairs quick enough to grab some breakfast, and to hop into Mr. Weasely's magically extended car.

"_We should get Lou Ellen to do this spell on the camp vans."_ Annabeth said in Greek.

Percy and I nodded our heads, and I remember the day when we had the whole camp in three vans, trying to get them out of camp while it was being rebuilt. The hunters had been over at the time so there was around twenty or so extra people that also had to be squeezed inside the vans. It was terrible. I was stuck somewhere in the back with a bunch of Ares kids.

Once at the station, we all looked around for the platform we were supposed to be at. The Weaselys, Harry and Hermione all walked up to a random column, and started running towards it. Instead of loud sounds of crashing and screaming, I heard silence. Mr. and Mrs. Weasely were the only ones left, and they were both looking at us expectantly. I looked at Percy. He looked a bit nervous, but took off in a jog heading straight for the wall. He disappeared, so I followed him. Once I was through the wall, I realized that I was looking up at a large train, and people wearing old-fashioned robes like the ones we had bought at Diagon Alley. Annabeth bumped into me as she came through the wall, and started staring like I was.

I saw Percy up ahead, standing with the Weaselys, waving crazily at us. People were staring, probably because we were wearing normal clothes and not robes. I really don't understand why Chiron couldn't have let me shadow travel to wherever this Voldemort guy was and just kill him.

I passed out on one of the seats in a compartment, while Percy put his head in Annabeth's lap and proceeded to fall asleep. Annabeth started reading a book that had been translated to ancient Greek for us. The store clerk had been a little confused, but she had done it anyway.

I slept for around three hours, then got up and changed into those black bathrobe things. I really didn't want to be on this quest, but if we don't kill Voldemort now, there will be so much more paperwork to do, and knowing father, he would probably make me do it .

After a few more hours of dozing and chatting with Annabeth and Percy, i could feel the train slowing down. We got up, stretched and walked out. We saw Harry, Ron , Hermione and Ginny huddled up whispering about something. We didn't take the boats, even though I could tell Percy wanted to. I really didn't, probably because I don't feel like drowning today.

"First years, over here. Get in a line, you must be sorted." called a woman wearing a pointy wizards hat.

Then she spotted us standing there awkwardly.

"Ah, you must be the exchange students." she said

"My name is Professor Mcgonagall, and I am supposed to take you to Professor Dumbledore before your sorting."

This was the around the time when I saw the first ghost. I was pretty mad. Ghosts are supposed to stay in the Underworld! I was about to go over to the ghost and demand to know why he wasn't in the Underworld, but the look on Annabeth's face stopped me. I wasn't supposed to blow my cover, and having a ghost start praying for me to forgive him would be pretty bad. I glared at the ghost, but stay put. I could yell at them later.

All three of us followed Mconagall to a statue of a gargoyle. She said something to it, and it turned, revealing a set of stairs that moved itself, like and escalator. I walked up the stairs, with Percy and Annabeth following me. The headmaster's office was completley covered in randomly magical things that made my eyes hurt. I wanted to look at everything all at once. We saw Dumbledore, in a dark blue robe with a mustache and beard that really needed to be trimmed. The one thing I liked about is office was the fact that it had lots of shadows.

" Welcome, demigods." he started

"I have been old friends with Chiron, and he told me about your heritage. I understand that you have all experienced two wars, correct?"

We all nodded our heads.

" Good," he continued "You will be helping with the dementor problem." he said , looking at me.

Dementors? We have a different name for those in Greek, but I understand what they are. Those things are supposed to be down in the fields, making sure no one regains their memory or tries to escape.

" Anyway, Professor Mconagall will show you to your rooms once you've been sorted." he said

He waved goodbye, and we all left to try and find ourr way back to the great hall, as Mconagall had called it. We got there just in time to see the last five kids being sorted. Mconogall aproached us, and told us to come to the front of the hall. We did, and first she called up Chase, Annabeth. Annabeth walked to the stool, sat down, and put the hat on. It didn't take that long for the hat to yell GRYFFINDOR. I was next, and once I put the hat on I heard a small voice in my head, going through my memories. I really didn't want anyone to see that, not even a magical hat. However, it was over fast enough, and the voice inside my head yelled out Gryiffindor too. I sat next to Annabeth When I got to the table, and watched as Percy got sorted. He got into Gryiffindor, no surprise there.

As soon as we were sorted, Dumbledore gave a welcoming speech that I didn't really listen to, and food appeared on the table. There was no fire for us to sacrifice to, so I shrugged and prayed to the Gods to not burn us because we didn't offer food. I heard thunder rumbling, and saw Annabeth look up and mouth " Sorry Mom?"

Once everyone had finished eating, we followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryiffindor dormitories. We were met by Mconagall, who showed us to another painting just a few feet away from the regular Gryiffindor entrance.

" These will be your rooms for your stay at Hogwarts. The password is Dilligrout. There is an extra fourth room because Dumbledore informed me that another exchange student will be arriving in around one week."

That probably would be Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate. We all climbed into our new rooms, looking at the red and gold color scheme that was so very Gryiffindor. Percy and Annabeth were sharing a room, so once Lou Ellen arrives there will still be one room empty.

Once we were all alone, we IMed Chiron to tell him how our first day had gone. He told us not to let anyone know we were demigods unless it is really needed.

It had been a long day, and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was fast asleep. Until the dreams started, of course.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything

Chapter 5

Lou Ellen

I am tired. I have been up for 48 hours trying to get the stupid mortal bridge to stay up. Apparently Poseidon didn't want another bridge falling down and dirtying his waters, so as a favor to him, my mom, Hectate sent me instead. I was supposed to go and help mom's little world survive the war, but no. Poseidon's waters are much more important than a wizard _world._

Anyway , I transported myself to Dumbeldore's office at Hogwarts. There were a few wards, but I easily pushed passed them, then repaired them again. Dumbledore looked kind of surprised when I arrived there, but the expression was gone in a second.

" I take it you are Lou Ellen?" he asked.

"Yep" I replied.

"You will be staying here at Hogwarts to assist with the war in any way you can. No one must know you are a demigod, so please try not to use a lot of your powers while here."

"Normally, you would be sorted into one of four houses, but since you arrived late, I suppose I will put you into Gryffindor with your friends"

I nodded and asked where I was staying. He called a professor to his office to show me to my rooms. While I was waiting for the professor, I took the chance to look around his office. He had all sorts of funny, magical things. Wizards make the weirdest things. I saw a packet of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans! A lady knocked on his door. Dumbledore let her in, the introduced her as Professor Mconagall.

Mconagall led me down a series of dark hallways with twisting stairs and talking paintings. Do wizards feel the need to enchant everything they come across? We stopped at a painting of a house with odd doors.

" The password is Dilligrout. Do not tell anyone unless you want people to come into your rooms uninvited."

I opened the door. Nobody seemed to be awake, proably because it is so late at night. Oh, thats why Professor Mconagall was wearing a bathrobe. I chose an empty room, unpacked and fell asleep easily.

I was woken up by the sound of voices outside of my door. Must be Percy, Annabeth or Nico talking about something or the other. I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. I walked out of my room and peeked into Annabeth's room. She was sitting on the bed, drying her hair.

" Oh, Hey Lou Ellen. What time did you get here?" She asked.

"Around 3:30 in the morning." I answered

" So, how is Hogwarts so far.?" I asked

"This week has been pretty crazy. With us knowing pretty much nothing about magic and stuff. Oh , and the wizard's spells don't really affect us that much. Percy got hit by a Jelly-Legs jinx and he was only wobbling around for a few seconds until it the spell wore off."

"Cool, I wonder if we have the same schedule."

Annabeth and I talked a bit until it was time for school to get started. Annabeth showed me her robes, and said that those are the school uniforms. Once I got over how old-fashioned and ugly they were, I concentrated, then produced some robes that were exactly like hers.

I met up with Percy and Nico, and he told me about the Weaselys and Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. The bell rang, and we all filed into the classroom to get started on the first class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Review. It makes me write faster (:


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything

Chapter 6

Hermione's Pov.

School had become completely strange. Well, stranger than it had been before. Dumbledore's mysterious disappearences, the whole situation with You-Know-Who and his horcruxes, and the baffling American Exchange students made me pretty confused about practically everything. I hate the feeling of not knowing something, and when it came to the subject of the Americans, I didn't know anything.

A girl joined them around a week into school, she had multicolored eyes and reddish brown hair close to the same shade as my own. We had DADA first thing in the morning today. Harry wasn't very happy about that because it seems that the new DADA teacher has it out for him. He can barely say a word in her class without Umbridge accusing him of lying or giving him detentiion.

Anyway, we got to class and we saw that the Exchange students were there as well, waitnig for class to start. I saw the new girl with brownish hair get up and introduce herself to Umbridge, or as Harry and Ron now call her, the toad.

We started the class with the usual introductions of " wands away, please" and we were all set to read a chapter out of our DADA textbook. I have already read the whole book, so Instead of reading, I looked around and observed everyone, mostly the Americans. They all looked slightly bored, and Percy was actually dozing off right in front of Umbridge. Luckily, he kept on catching himself before he could actually fall asleep.

No one got detention this time, and we all walked out of DADA feeling slightly sleepier than before. Next , Annabeth, the new girl and I all had Ancient Runes while Harry and Ron took divination and Percy and Nico took Care of Magical Creatures.

Once we arrived at Ancient Runes I started talking to Annabeth and the new girl, whose name I learned was Lou Ellen, but most people called her Lou. Ancient Runes is actually quite a hard subject, but I can keep up with it. As we were decoding some things for classwork, I looked over to see how Annabeth and Lou were doing. Annabeth had almost 75% completed and Lou was completely done. I was only halfway done! I worked for the rest of the period and managed to complete it with twenty minutes to spare. I pulled out a book on Ancient Runes and started reading.

As soon as we got out of class I asked them

"How did you finish decoding so quickly?"

Lou hesitated. She stuttered and said

"Well... We, ah learned it at our, uh school in America?" She said, but instead of sounding like she was stating something, she sounded like she was asking a question.

Hmm. That sounded a little questionable to me, but I ignored it.

"That's really advanced stuff you're doing. By the way, what school do you go to?"

Lou looked at Annabeth.

"We go to... this place called-" Annabeth started when she was cut off by Lou, who said

"Brunner's School for the Talented"

"Yep" said Annnabeth, looking relieved

These people are making me more and more suspicious. I let it go for now, and we all hurried to our hext class. We got to history, and I saw Harry, Ron, Percy and Nico already there, sitting in the front. Annabeth and Lou walked to sit next to them , and I went to sit next to Ron and Harry.

"There is something wrong about those American Exchange students. It took them ten minutes to say the name of their school!" I whispered to Ron

"What did they say their school's name was?" He asked

"Brunn-"

I was cut off by Professor Binns walking through the wall into the room. I heard a crash. It looked like the books Nico had been carrying had fallen out of his arms. he made no move to pick them up, instead, he started glaring at Professor Binns. Professor Binns, who had looked over to see what all the commotion was about, looked at Nico, then gulped and started backing away a little.

It looked like Nico was going to approach Professor Binns, but Annabeth went up to him, whispered something in his ear, and forcibly pulled him back to his chair, fallen books forgotten. By now everyone in the class was whispering quietly to their friends, while Professor Binns just stood there, frozen.

After a couple minutes of this Professor Binns seemingly unfroze, then opened his boks and started to drone on like normal, except for the fact that he kept throwing terrified glances at Nico, and he also stuttered continously throughout the whole class.

Once we were released, we stood in silence for a few seconds until Ron voiceed the question that we had all been thinking,

"What the bloody hell just happened?"

Review. I can see the amount of views a story is getting, and if you compare it to the reviews... well... yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

A/N : In answer to **The Son of Hades123**'s question, I don't think I am going to pair Nico with anyone, but if you have any suggestions, let me know in the reviews(:

Chapter 7

Annabeth's Pov.

Nico is an idiot. History of Magic was a dead givaway to our little secret. I could practically hear Hermione's brain going as she saw the little interaction between Binns and Nico. Ancient Runes was easy, especially for me and Lou because the Runes had similarities to Latin and Ancient Greek.

Our next class was charms, which was taught by soomeone named... Filtick? I really wish I know the spell that translated our books to Greek, because the dyslexia is getting really annoying. We all follwed Hermione, Harry and Ron to Charms class, and sat down next to each other.

Magic has been getting easier and easier for us ever since we got Hectate's blessing. Of course, Lou didn't need a blessing because she was already born with magic. I have it a lot easier than Percy and Nico, probably because I am a daughter of Athena and naturally smart. Our task for the lesson was fairly easy, make the small bird disappear. Lou didn't even have to say anything or even use her wand, but she did for appearences sake. I got the spell down after a couple tries and I looked around and saw that Nico had also managed to do it, as had Hermione. Harry and Ron were saying the spell wrong, and Percy had managed to make his bird headless instead of completely invisible.

The professor, whose name I learned was Flitwick, went around the class to check up on how everyone was doing. Harry, Percy and Ron had figured out how to do it by now, and he gave us all approving nods, then moved on to the rest of the class.

As we were walking down the hallway to the next class, Lou was cornered by hermione.

"You didn't make the right hand gesture. You were supposed to flick your wrist up three times, not four."

Lou shrugged and said "Woops, must have read the book wrong ."

"How come the spell worked then?" Hermione asked

Lou and I exchanged glances. This girl is nosy! Lou hesitated and answered,

"I dunno? Maybe it was a fluke?"

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask more questions, but she was interupted by Harry and Ron, who immediately started talking about someone called Snuffles and a fireplace,for some reason. Wizards are weird.

I walked slightly faster to catch up with Percy, and caught hold of his hand.

" Hey Wise Girl" He said.

"Hey" I replied

" How was Care of Magical Creatures?" I asked

" It was alright, all we did was feed some more Flobberworms" he answered.

I shuddered. The name of those things even _sounds_ disgusting. We were walking down a almost completely deserted corridor when a shimmery image appeared. I caught sight of Camp Halfblood's campfire and Grover's excited face before Percy managed to swipe his hand through the Iris message, making the picture disappear.

I sighed. Now I m going to have to explain what that was to the three confused wizards who were walking behind us. Maybe I could use the mist... One thing is for sure though.

I am going to murder Grover and his terrible timing.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Thanks for all the reviews(:

I don't own anything

Chapter 8

Harry's Pov.

The Death Eaters attacked again. Apparently they ended up killing a little girl named Jamie Stole and cursing her older brother, Daniel Stole. He had to go to St. Mungos instead of coming to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year. The attacks have been getting worse and worse, and also closer and closer together. The Daily Prophet has now dedicated two whole pages to these attacks, and there is at least one story per week.

A loud crash and some even louder shouting interuppted my rather dark thoughts. I turned around to see Percy and Annabeth glaring at each other, standing over a hat? Nico simply stood there, looking amused, until he got bored and walked off in the general direction of the Gryffindor commom rooms.

"Percy, dry it off now!" yelled Annabeth

"I'm trying!" Percy shouted back "It's not working!"

"Percy, if my mom finds out you've ruined my hat..."

Percy gulped. Annabeth still looked murderous.

"Why isn't it working?" Percy asked.

"Must be something to do with this being a gift from my mom, and we all know that my mom hates both you and your dad."

Annabeth sighed, then scooped the hat back up. She put it on, then glanced hopefully at Percy. All it did was make her hair damp. She could probably see the sheepish expression on his face, because she said,

"The hat isn't working, is it?"

"Well, we could always ask Lou Ellen to dry it off? Your mom doesn't hate her, right?" Percy replied, still looking nervous.

Annabeth hesitated, then nodded, and they walked off together. Funny, it had looked like they were going to split up from the way they had been screaming at each other. Their argument had made absolutely no sense. What else is a hat supposed to do? Nothing about the Americans makes any bloody sense. Why do they throw some of their perfectly good food into the fire every meal? I'm pretty sure Ron stopped liking them after he saw them do that one night. Lou Ellen took out an empty jam jar, concentrated, and fire appeared in the jar. How on Earth did she do that without a wand? They still carry on having long conversations in this mysterious language of theirs, and Hermione is going out of her mind trying to figure out what they are saying.

This brings me back to something I vaguely remember. Sometimes I can remember it a sometimes I have absolutely no idea where I was at the time. I was walking down the corridor with the painting of the three opera-singing ladies, when suddenly, a life sized image of a guy appeared. Percy's eyes widened, and he quickly swiped through the image, making it disappear. I didn't understand, was that a painting? Why had it disappeared? Apparently Ron was as confused as I was, as he asked

"Was that a ghost?"

Percy sighed, then exchanged a glance with Annabeth, who shook her head at him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that?" This time it was Hermione who had spoken up.

They started speaking in their unidentifiable language.

"_Annabeth, you do it. You know I can't control the mist as well as you and Thalia can."_

Annabeth glared at him, but nodded. I was even more confused. What had he said to her?

Annabeth stepped forward. She snapped her fingers, and I felt dazed and groggy, like I had just woken up at three in the morning.

"You will not remember meeting us here. You are on your way to your Potions class, but you took a wrong turn, so you will now turn around and walk away."

By the time I remembered it again, it was three days later. Another week had passed before the memory came back to me today, and I can already feel it slipping away from me again.

I shook my head, wondering why I had just been sitting there, staring into the ceiling of the great hall. I could hear Ron muttering something to Hermione about how the stress has been getting to me. I ignored them, and we walked to our next class, Potions


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

A/N Thank you for all the (:

Chapter 9

Percy's Pov.

We were being called to Dumbledore's office. Actually, summoned is more like it. These people tend to be really dramatic with everything, including simple things, such as calling people up to the headmaster's office.

Annabeth, Nico and I walked up to the gargoyle that hides the office, and gave the password. Toffee? I've always had a feeling that the headmaster is just a little bit crazy. I caught Annabeth's hand with my own as we waited for Dumbledore to open the door to his office.

"Good Evening, Nico, Annabeth and Percy" He said, adressing each one of us respectively.

"I have summoned you here to talk about the situation with the Death Eaters and Voldemort. They do seem to be growing stonger, however Harry and I are indeed very close to finding out the way to defeat Voldemort. He continued

We were all waiting for Dumbledore to tell us this big secret, but he just kept smiling at us like we were discussing the weather, and not a evil, magical wizard who plans to take over the wizarding world.

"So.. How is Harry going to defeat him again? Nico asked, looking impatient.

"Oh. Yes. Well, there are these things called..."

I stopped paying attention to what he was saying as he continued to explain to Annabeth and Nico how this Lord Voldemort is trying to become " immortal". I could see Annabeth listening quietly, stopping him once or twice to ask a question. Nico was looking kinda bored, like me, but, unlike me, he was at least making an effort to pay attention to the old wizard going on about something.

After he was finished explaining what these things called horcuxes were to Annabeth, Nico and I, he continued on about the number of attacks on both wizards and mortals, sorry, _muggles, _that were done by the Death Eaters. The number of dead were pretty bad, but nothing compared to the losses we had after the final battle with a the remaining giants. The though made me sad, and i could see on Annabeth's face that she felt the same way. Nico looked, well, like Nico, the unreadable, unamused, moody teenager he normally was.

By the time we walked out of the headmaster's office it was pretty late, so Nico decided to go to sleep. Annabeth and I went for a walk to the lake. It was pretty tricky avoiding the mean caretaker, who I swear, would of been exactly what Mrs. Dodds would of looked like had she been a man. We managed to get out of that huge castle somehow, and we headed down towards the lake.

The lake itself was pretty clean, which I was thankful for. Nothing, except maybe old dirt face herself, gets me more irritated than a dirty lake. I mean, how hard is it not to throw your trash into the water? People need more control these days. And it's damaging the sea life too. The fish can get harmed by plastic bags, you know?

I was distracted by Annabeth poking me on the shoulder.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain!." She said, with a glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

I should of known she would push me in, but I blame it on being too dazed from all the seemingly endless talking Dumbledore seemed to do. ADHD, you know?

I took my time resurfacing, enjoying being in the water again. Once, I had my head above water, I located Annabeth sitting near the water, letting the sand run through her fingers. I grinned evilly, concentrated, then made a large wave appear. It so very conveniently swept Annabeth into the ocean. She didn't even try to struggle, and I manipulated the currents so she bumped right into me. I gave her a smile, then created an air bubble around both of us.

The next morning, rested and refreshed from last nights swim, I went down to eat breakfast. Annabeth was still sleeping, but I bumped into Nico on the way there, who immediately got me into a conversation about how dangerous it was for these wizards to be playing quidditch.

" I know, right? Trust me, one of these days Zeus is going to be in a bad mood, and the poor little wizards in the sky will probably get harmed from it!" He exclaimed.

I agreed, for once. They are really being idiots about the whole flying in the air thing. And some people actually_ like_ it!

I realized that today was a the day of the trip to Hogsmeade. Why these people insist on naming everything after pigs, I will never know. Once Annabeth had woken up, we joined Harry, Ron and Hermione, all of whom had made it their personal mission to find out everything about us, right down to the day we were born. Okay, so we weren't being completely truthfull with them, but that still doesn't give them the permission to be so nosy, right?

Annabeth and I walked down the bridge, with Nico a little bit behind us talking to some random girl from Slytherin who was wearing the exact same colors as him. Black, of course. I found out later that her name was Elizabeth Ainsworth, and he was doing a project with her for potions.

Annabeth and I had a lot of fun looking at the different types of chocolates and candies. We were just about to head to just headed to this place called Honeydukes when I felt a cold feeling running down my back. I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione freeze, and when I looked around, I saw we were pretty much surrounded by these, floating creatures wearing black robes, kind of like the ones Thanatos wears, except shabbier. I saw all the wizards pull out their wands, just as the things came swooping down at us.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything

Chapter 10

Nico's Pov.

I sighed. This place is really getting on my nerves. First the ghosts, now the dementors? Dumbledore explained to me what those things were, and I had realized I knew what they were, except I called them something different.

I could see the terrified looks on the three wizard's faces. These " dementors" must be a big problem in the wizarding world. Lou Ellen, Percy and Annabeth didn't look to scared. In fact, Percy was chuckling.

" _Hey Nico,I found your long-lost cousins!" _ He said in Greek, still giggling like a little girl. Lou snorted.

I ignored them, and focused on the dementors.

_"What are you doing here? Dad is going to kill me for letting you guys escape!" _ I said. I was speaking in Greek because if Hermione, Ron and Harry found out what I was saying, there would be more questions.

Apparently the dementors understood what I had said, and they nervously backed away.

I looked at the closest one and asked,

_"Well?"_

It was kinda funny seeing how they acted. I mean, afraid of them? Sure, they looked pretty scary, but I've faced worse. Pretty much all demigods have faced much worse. I realized everyone was staring at me, and remembered that the dementor still hadn't answered my question.

I glared at it.

_"My prince, we just wanted to.." _It hissed.

"_Enough"_ I cut it off.

i really wasn't in the mood for excuses.

"_Just go away" _I said, and made a shooing motion with my hands.

If dementors could groan, they would have. I'm pretty sure I heard one whining to another about how they would all be sent back to the underworld. I knew how that felt, having had to spend a year with my father, Persephone, and Demeter had joined us for the last two months of my stay.

If I ever see another box of cereal, I will be sick. Persephone wasn't that bad, as she was the only person who could talk back to my dad and not be killed. unfortunately, she had an annoying habit of turning me into a plant. I swear, I takes at least a week before the greenish color fades away. It's kinda hard to appear all "I am the mighty Ghost King! " when you're the color of a turtle.

The wizards were staring at us in shock. Lou , Percy, and I all looked over at Annabeth. Hermione managed ro get a few questions out before Annabeth stepped forward, snapped her fingers and said

"Nico never spoke to any dementors. Harry did a spell and the dementors all flew away. If anyone asks, that is what happened."

I saw the familiar glazed look in their eyes, and turned to Annabeth.

"Where on earth did you learn how to use the mist that well?"

She smiled and said,

"Chiron taught me, and I've had to use it a lot to cover up the messes that Seaweed Brain over here makes."

I laughed, and Percy looked mildly insulted. I noticed that Lou Ellen had walked up to the wizards, and was poking them with her finger.

" They don't seem to be moving, do you think we should-"

She never got to finish her sentence because Harry, Ron and Hermione had seemingly unfrozen. Harry jumped a little, Ron looked sleepy, and Hermione looked curious, like she always does.

"Why are we just standing here?" She asked "And why were you about to poke me? She said, addressing Lou, who answered calmly

"There were a few dementors. I think you guys might be a bit shocked from their appearance."

"Good job, Harry!" Ron said, apparently "remembering" the fact that Harry had done a spell and saved them all from the oh-so-scary dementors.

Harry blushed. He is actually a pretty good guy. Bit nosy though.

"Come on guys, we should get to Honeydukes, its freezing out here." Annabeth said.

All of us started walking again, and after five minutes we reached the warmth of the chocolate shop. Percy and I went a bit crazy buying stuff, but hey, the gods are paying for it. Annabeth just rolled her eyes and allowed Percy to drag her around the shop.

After Honeydukes we went to this place that sold something called butterbeer. We all tried it, and it was way too warm. Percy was massaging his throat after taking a large gulp. If that is butterbeer, then I never want to try firewhiskey.

We spent a little over an hour at that place, just talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was a bit of a squeeze for all of us to sit at one table, but there were no other open tables. We decided to head back to the castle. Lou Ellen did some sort of magic that surrounded us in an imaginary warm blanket. Lou was nice, so she did it for Ron, Harry and Hermione too, and she was forced to enure endless questions the whole walk back. Hey, at least we were warm, right?

We were all pretty tired after that, but I had a lot of homework left to do. Annabeth and Lou both went to sleep early, while percy and I had to stay up till eleven doing Snape's unreasonable assignment. That guy has a weird grudge against Harry, and he was so mad that Harry had managed to make a decent potion for once, that he assigned us all a long essay to be done by tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

A/N Thank you guys for all the reviews. Sorry if my update rate isn't what it used to be, school started again.

Chapter 11

Hermione's Pov

Today is the first day of the winter break. I am going to go home for a week, then Mr. Weasely is picking me up to go and stay with them at the Burrow. I heard a vague conversation about the exchange students also coming to stay at the Burrow for a week, around the same time as I am.

The exchange students are the strangest group of people i've ever met. And I've met Luna before, which is saying something. Not that they start talking about things that don't exist on a daily basis, but everything about them just seems suspicious.

One day before break, I went to the library and tried to research why they threw perfectly good food into a fire everyday.

Another suspicious thing is that they are scary good in magic. THe thing is, they don't seem to notice it, and everybody else does. The girl, Lou Ellen, can do wandless magic. I've seen her when she accidentally does it sometimes. She doesn't seem to want to practice it or get better at it, even though being able to do wandless magic is a great opportunity. I wish I could do wandless magic.

Why must they have their own separate dormitories? What on Earth do they have to hide from us? Dumbledore must trust them, otherwise he wouldn't let them into the classroom. Harry told me that when he tried to ask about the exchange students at his lessons about You-Know- sorry, Voldemort, Dumbledore quickly changed the subject and started talking about something else.

Anyway, the week with my parents passed by quickly, and before I knew it, I heard my parents calling me down to say hi to .

My parents were just a bit sceptical about the whole wizardry thing, but my mum accepted it eventually, and my dad followed. They both hugged, kissed, and smothered me when it was time for me to leave to the Burrow.

He loaded my trunk into the car, and we set off to an old pub where the owner had a portkey waiting for us. I felt the familiar sensation for a few rather scary seconds, and then it stopped. When I opened my eyes, I was looking at the familiar, broken down house called the Burrow.

Mr. Weasely was busy with my trunk, so I knocked on the door. A wand came out and pointed at me.

"What was the name of the pet rat Ron had owned in his third year?" Mrs. Weasley said from behind the door.

"Um, Mrs. Weasely, it's just me, Hermione?" I said, slightly confused.

"Well, dear, you can never be too safe. Now, answer the question."

"Scabbers. Ron's rat was named Scabbers." I said, thinking back to the time when we had realized that Peter Pettigrew had been hiding away as a rat for all those years. Poor Harry, he was so mad at the time.

Mrs. Weasely didn't say anything, just let the broken down door fall open. She engulfed me in a hug. By that time, had managed to make it up to the front door with my trunk, and he pulled it inside, panting and wheezing.

I met Ron on the way up the stairs. He said hi to me, then went to go help his dad lift the trunk up to the room I was sharing with Ginny.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione. What do you have in your trunk?" he asked, staring at me.

I blushed and said, "Oh, just a couple books that I picked up when I went to this fair with my father..."

"A couple?" He asked, disbelieving.

I glared at him. He took the hint and didn't say anything else during the long trip up the stairs.

"So, have you heard from Harry?" i asked, eager to find out what Harry was doing.

"Nah, apparently his uncle isn't letting Harry send mail with Hedwig."

i was practically fuming. All it takes is a single mention of Harry's foul uncle to make me mad. Luckily, Ron knows this and he quickly changed the subject to the work we had to do over the holidays.

It was around six o'clock in the evening when we heard the exchange students arriving. Ron, the twins and I rushed down stairs to see them. The twins had never seen the exchange students before, except for a glimpse of them when we had gone to their joke shop.

They all looked pretty normal, Annabeth and Percy were holding hands like usual, Nico was dressed in his usual all black outfit, and he was talking to Lou about something called, "Mythomagic"?

Once they were all settled in their separate bedrooms, we headed down to eat dinner. I noticed that Lou did some more wandless magic and a jar of green fire appeared. Just like usual, they scraped some of their food into the fire and muttered something after . I saw Fred and George giving them incredulous looks, because they hadn't witnessed them doing their strange ritual until now.

I wonder what they say after they toss their food into the fire? While we were eating a rather awkward dinner, their was a loud pop, and Dumbledore appeared, carrying his Phoenix in one hand and clutching a coughing Harry in the other.

"Ah! Just in time, I see. " Dumbledore said.

"Hello, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Lou. Please give Mr. Brunner my best wishes."

They nodded, smiling. Wasn't the school they go to named after a person named Mr Brunner?

He greeted all of us personally,than Mrs. Weasely asked,

?" Won't you stay, Albus?"

"I am dreadfully sorry, but unfortunately I have am very busy at the present moment."

Well, now I must be off. Goodbye."

He waved his wand, and in a flash of white light, he was gone. Why on Earth did he have his pet Phoenix with him?

After dinner, we took turns showering, and then retired to our rooms for the night. I noticed Percy trying to sneak quietly into Annabeth's room. Not quietly enough, apparently because Nico saw him just as he was disappearing behind Annabeth's door and let out a quick laugh. I already know that they slept in the same room, but everybody being okay with it? That is rather strange, if you ask me.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything

A/N Thank you for the reviews

Chapter 12

Annabeth's Pov.

We have been at Hogwarts for over two months now, and the endless questions and curious stares have still not let up. So far Percy and I haven't really done anything yet, while Nico and Lou are almost constantly called out of class to help with the war. Nico helps a lot with the "dementor" problem, and Lou, well, she can pretty much do anything the wizards want her to do.

Harry and his friends are getting even more suspicious. If they tried not to be so nosy all the time, then they would be pretty nice people. Harry is the one who asks the least questions, probably 'cause he's a pretty private person himself. Hermione, though, she will go out of her way if she can't get the answer to something right away. Almost like a child of Athena... But, no, she has told me herself that she has two, completely mortal parents.

It has been a week after we came back from the Weasely's house. For a week before that, we went to Camp Jupiter to help rebuild their camp. The Romans are really precise and coördinated in a way that the Greeks could never be. Another one of the differences between the Greeks and the Romans.

We got to Mr Weasely's house through something called a "portkey". Poor Percy and Nico hadn't realized it meant their feet getting lifted up off the ground. Anything that has to do with Zeus's domain means they both turn into big chickens, and once our feet touched the ground again, Percy bolted away from that thing, then turned around and glared at the portkey suspiciously. It was pretty funny, seeing as he was glaring at an old, beat-up, shoe. Nico hadn't managed to keep his stomach calm, and he ran away from us, clutching his stomach.

After Nico had finished projectile vomiting, we were welcomed into the house, and introduced to the rest of the family that we hadn't met before. A lot of people gave us weird looks, but we are all used to that. We went up to our rooms, unpacked and Percy and I sat around in his room, talking about the rebuilding of Olympus. I had managed to get a good part of it done before Percy had disappeared, but Olympus was a big place, and with Percy gone, I hadn't been able to concentrate on rebuilding.

"Are you going to be rebuilding their thrones?" Percy asked me.

"No way in Hades will they let _me_ touch their thrones. The gods are scarily possessive of those things."

Percy shuddered.

"I know" he said. " I heard a story about how one tree nymph was helping oversee the growth of some trees, when he tripped and just barely brushed Dionysus' throne. I heard he was vaporized by Mr. D."

"Seaweed brain, I'm pretty sure that Mr. D. wouldn't just vaporize someone like that. Even if it is for touching his throne." I said

"Hey, the gods get really irritable sometimes." Percy said, shrugging his shoulders

I heard one of the twins call us down for dinner, and we walked down the stairs to find Lou and Nico arguing about some spell, as usual. I swear, ever since he made that bet with Lou about a random spell those two have started arguing more than he does with Percy. At least he's showing emotion, though, even of it is anger.

Mrs. Weasely always makes really good food, but some of the dishes here are bizarre. Treacle Tart? Really? Lou conjured a jar of fire, and we all scraped our usual sacrifices into it. I noticed that everybody was staring at us weirdly again. Just as Percy was sure to say something stupid to make up for the awkward silence, Dumbledore appeared.

He was carrying a large bird in one hand and Harry in the other. he didn't stay long, only long enough for him to say hello to everybody and to tell us to say hi to Chir-, Mr. Brunner. He was gone in another flash of light.

Once we finished dinner and having showers, we had once again gone back up to our rooms, and once Lou Ellen had locked the door, we all IM'ed Chiron to tell him that we had gotten here safely.

The rest of the days here were pretty much the same, in which we relaxed and went out exploring. We would just have Nico shadow travel us anywhere we wanted to go. One day we even went back to Percy's house so Lou could try his mom's famous blue cookies. Nico has already tried them, and was more than willing to transport us all there because he loves those cookies almost as much as Percy does. Almost.

We returned back to Hogwarts after around a week with the Weaselys. I was actually enjoying the break, because we didn't have much homework, and I finished sketching some of the main parts of Olympus. It was pretty hard trying to balance the work from Olympus, Hogwarts, and rebuilding Camp Jupiter.

Nico, Percy, and I have all gotten a lot better at magic, going from clueless people who didn't know how to do first year spells to being at least as good as Hermione. Lou doesn't even have to use a wand or say a spell at all.

A week after the holidays had ended, and we are already swamped in homework. How, I don't usually complain about the homework, but I swear, that Snape has it out for all people in Gryffindor, especially Harry.

The most entertaining class at Hogwarts is Herbology, because all of the plants either shrivel up and die when Nico comes near them, or they try to strangle him with their roots. I'm not exactly sure _why_ they have a class about plants, of all things, but it's one of the easiest classes for most of us. The professor rarely gives out homework, and if she does, it's really easy.

We had just finished all of our classes for the day when a tiny girl comes up to us and hands us a scroll that said to come to Dumbledore's office at six o'clock. We still had around two hours until we were supposed to be there, so I went with Lou to the library, while Percy and Nico went to their rooms.

We finally made it to the library, and we started working on our homework. The castle is really complicated and confusing, and add in the moving staircase and you get a couple of completely lost demigods. Lou and I soon got bored of working on our homework, and the topic soon turned to the situation of the wizard's war.

At first, we were talking about it in English, but I got suspicious of the mutterings coming from behind the bookshelf and we continued our conversation in Greek.

"_So, how are you supposed to kill these horcux things?"_ I asked

"_Apparently there are only a few certain methods of killing them ,but I'm sure we'll figure something out. Besides, didn't Dumbledore say that he and Harry were going to take care of them?"_ she replied.

"_Well, yeah, I guess. But he only has a few __ideas__ about where the horcuxes are. And he said they could be anywhere." _I said

Before Lou could reply, we both heard whispering.  
"See, I told you they said something about horcruxes!" I heard a disembodied voice say. It sounded almost like Ron.

"Shut up, Ron, no need to say it that loud" I heard another voice say.

Curious, I got up and walked to where the voices seemed to be coming from. Before I could get very far, however, I walked into seemingly nothing.

"What the-" I was cut off by a yell of pain.

"Ow!" I heard someone yell.

The air rippled, and Harry and Ron appeared beneath a shimmery cloak. Ron was hopping around, clutching his foot.

"You stepped on my foot!" He yelled, glaring at me.

"You were spying on us!" I said, glaring right back at him.

At least Harry had the decency to look ashamed.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I'm sorry I've been so slow with the updates, but you can blame it on the computer, which suddenly decides to shut down on its own at the most _inconvenient_ times (Ex: When I was just about to save this chapter.)

Chapter 13

Ron's Pov.

Today was going by too slowly. Thursdays always seem to drag by, 'cause I have all of my least favorite classes all in one day. Binns, Snape, and Trewalney are too much to handle. I wonder if Hermione would let me skip classes and go to the kitchens...

I wish that Harry, Hermione and I all had the same classes. Nope, instead I have to be all alone the whole day until Binns finally lets us go. Speaking of schedules, I have noticed that all the exchange students have exactly the same classes. Lucky. I never see one without the other, as cheesy as it sounds. Especially Percy and Annabeth. They _sleep_ together, for Merlin's sake!

Today I was sitting in the common room with Hermione and Harry while we did our homework. Hermione was trying to get me to master a spell for charms, while Harry was quietly dozing off in a comfy chair near the fireplace. I don't blame him, Quidditch practice was pretty tough today. I was getting a little sleepy myself, from the sound of Hermione's voice and the crackling fireplace, when I was startled by the sound of the painting slamming shut and someone climbing up into the common room.

I looked up to see who had rudely awoken me, and I saw Harry, now awake and rubbing his eyes tiredly, glaring at the little girl who had woken us up. Then I saw that she was holding a scroll, like the ones that Dumbledore uses whenever he wants Harry to have a lesson with him. Both Harry and Hermione had obviously noticed it too, because they both sat up straighter and continued staring at the small girl.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants with you now, Harry." Hermione said

'I dunno." He answered, watching as the girl continued to walk over to us.

However, instead of stopping at us, she walked right past us and handed the scroll to the American exchange students.

"Er.. Thanks." Nico said, as he took the scroll from the girl, who walked away from them and to her friends.

They huddled around him, talking quietly in that language that nobody knows except them. After around five minutes, Lou and Nico headed out of the common room,and Percy and Annabeth were left behind. They both glanced worriedly at Lou and Nico as they walked away.

I turned back around to see Harry staring at them in confusion. Hermione just looked more determined to find out about the exchange students.

"What on Earth would _Dumbledore_ want with them right now?" I asked

Harry shrugged, and said,

"Maybe it was about their school or something."

It was around five o'clock in the evening when Nico and Lou came back. I heard something about them going to them library, and this time Annabeth and Lou took off without Nico or Percy.

"Where are they going this time?' Harry asked

"Library, probably." I answered

His face fell, then brightened.

"Lets follow them." he suggested.

That wasn't such a bad idea. Maybe we could all get under Harry's cloak and _observe_, not spy, on them. I could see it on Hermione's face that she was hesitant, but in the end she caved.

"Oh, alright. But I'm not going under the cloak. I'll just go look up their school and try to find out what language they're speaking." She said

We all walked to the library, and once we were there Hermione left us to go look for books while Harry and I both huddled under the cloak. I'm pretty glad Hermione didn't want to come with us because it's already rather cramped in here.

We found the girls sitting at a table with their homework spread out infront of them. Instead of doing their homework, however, they were talking about something in that foreign langauge. I heard something suspicious. I heard them say something that sounded suspiciously like "horcruxes". I told Harry about it, trying to whisper my softest, but he ignored it. I was about to ignore it too, when I heard it again.

"See, I told you they said something about horcruxes." I whispered. Or, tried to. It came out as more of a _soft_ shout. Harry cringed.

"Shut up Ron, no need to say it that loud." This time it was my turn to cringe because he also had trouble in keep his voice down to a whisper.

I could see Annabeth walking closer to us, but we couldn't move from our hiding spot without crashing into either a table or a shelf. Long story short, we were surrounded.

I was about to tell Harry that we would have to duck down and crawl under the table, when she stepped on my foot. I tried to keep the yelling down to a minimum, but she stepped on it really hard.

"Ow!" I yelled.

Somehow in the confusion, Harry had managed to pull the cloak off of us, and I started to hop around. It hurt, and I glared at her. Unfortunately, she looked just as mad as I was.

" You stepped on my foot!" I yelled.

"You were spying on us!" She said in response.

I saw Harry cringe and look ashamed. I couldn't, 'cause my foot hurts too much for me to have any kind of sympathy for her. I saw Hermione come around the shelf, trailing behind Madame Pince.

"I heard yelling!" She yelled herself. Ironic, actually.

"There will be no yelling of any kind in THIS library! A library is a place for knowledge, not for you young people to come here and have shouting matches, or duels, or fights. I must tell Dumbledore about this abomination of the rules! This is not acceptable, not tolerated..."

That was all I heard before I heard Hermione telling me to run, and so I did. Harry, Hermione, Lou, Annabeth and I all hurried out of the library while Pince was still yelling at us.

"You idiot! You got us kicked out of the library!" Lou said, turning to me angrily.

"Well, if _she_ hadn't stepped on my foot so hard, then I wouldn't-" I said, before I was cut off by Annabeth, who said,

"Me? How was I supposed to know that _you_ two would be standing there, completely invisible?"

I was stuck. Apparently, so was both Hermione and Harry, because they both looked down at the floor, not saying anything

"Err, well, you see..." Harry started.

"We just wanted to know what Dumbldore wanted from you guys." Hermione said abruptly.

"Oh. Well, he just wanted to tell us... um... something about our... rooms." Lou answered

"Your rooms?" Harry asked dubiously.

"Yes, our rooms! Happy now?" Annabeth answered, looking rather annoyed.

"Okay... but-" Hermione said, but she was cut off.

"Oh, look at that. It's time for dinner already." Annabeth answered quickly, then dragged Lou away quickly.

The exchange students ignored everyone all through dinner, until they all went back to their private rooms that they don't allow anyone to see.

Harry, Hermione and I were just passing through the common rooms on our way to the dormitories when we heard Remus' voice coming from the fireplace.

Unfortunately, this was just the time when Nico decided to walk into the common rooms and see Remus' head sticking out of the fireplace.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

A/N Thanks for the reviews (: Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 14

Nico's Pov.

I was probably hallucinating. I mean, I've seen a lot of absurd things, being a Demigod, and more recently, being blessed with magic.

But seeing a head in the fire? That's a bit much.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are also there. Instead of looking surprised, however, they look nervous. Maybe this was something normal in the wizarding world... Maybe wizards put their heads up fireplaces for fun... You never know, in the mortal world, there are these things called_ roller coaster._ They do that for fun, maybe its the same.

I was about to just back away and let the wizards do whatever they want with the head in the fire, when it started to talk.

It started to _talk_.

I would've thought it was a ghost trying to scare people, but the head in the fireplace didn't give out that kind of, well, aura. It's mostly me who can sense this, but occasionally Hazel can too.

"Harry! How are you?" The head said.

So it knew Harry. I'm not surprised, Chiron and Dumbledore both told us the things he has done. Nothing too weird, if you look at it from a demigod's point of view. I've summoned up spirits. With McDonald's Happy Meals. But still, weird enough for a wizard.

"Err... Remus...Right now is not a-" Harry started, trying to whisper

"Where's Ron and Hermione? Molly wanted me to give a message to you guys." The head said.

Oh, so he knew Molly too? That made me relax a bit, 'cause I knew Mrs. Weasley, and she was nice. Even if she did try to smother me.

Ron cringed at the sound of his name being said, and the three turned to look at me. Behind them, in the fireplace, the head did too.

"So... Nico-" Harry started

"I think I'll just leave now..." I said. The poor guy looked really nervous. Besides, it's not like he's going to get in trouble for it, right?

I was just backing away from the fire, when Hermione said,

"Wait! Nico, you can't tell anybody about this."

"Wait... Why not?" I replied, confused

"Well, You see.. We aren't exactly supposed to be talking to people like this..." Ron answered.

Now that I'm thinking about it, I do remember Dumbledore telling me about someone with a name kinda like what Ron was saying. Yeah, it was definitely Remus. Yep, that's what it was. apparently he was a very nice man, who also happened to be a werewolf. Dumbledore's words, not mine. I can see why they don't want anybody to know that they are talking to a werewolf.

"Okay..., well, I'll just go now..." I said, feeling really awkward.

"Who're you talking to? All I can see is his feet." The head,_Remus, _asked.

Harry didn't answer. he obviously thought that Percy, Annabeth, Lou and I were too suspicious to be trusted.

" Nico, this is... Remus" Harry said

"Remus, meet Nico, one of the _exchange students_."

Huh, I wonder why he said exchange students so funny. It's probably because he still doesn't trust me, or actually any of the Demigods at Hogwarts.

"Okay, well I'll should be going now... And I won't tell anyone about this, I promise."

Well, except for Percy, Annabeth, Lou and maybe Dumbledore. If he asks.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling way too tired. Dumbledore woke me up at one in the morning to get rid of some dementors that were hovering near the Forbidden Forest. It didn't take very long, but I still had to leave my warm, comfy, cozy, bed... And the worst part was that Percy, Annabeth or Lou didn't have to move from their warm , comfy, cozy beds.

Anyway, I met up with Lou as she was walking down to breakfast. Percy and Annabeth had goe to Dumbledore's office to help with something. I'm not sure what it was, but it looked like Annabeth had been carrying her blueprints to his office.

The wizard's food is amazing, even though Camp food stilll beats it completely. The one thing, that completely puts me off, though, is _pumpkin juice_. Lou and Annabeth can stand it, barely, but Percy loves that stuff. It's disgusting, but I'm pretty sure that Ron started liking Percy just the tiniest bit more because of that.

I had a whole day full of boring classes. School is school, no matter if it's a giant wizarding one in Britain. Binns seemed to get the fact that he wasn't supposed to do the whole "My Lord" thing without me having to tell him, so the other students didn't thing I was _that_ weird. Maybe

I was basically lounging around the common room, waiting for the others to get back from where-ever it was they were, when a little boy came up to me with a scroll.

Of course, it was from Dumbledore, but I didn't feel like walking all the way from the common room to his office. I really didn't like shadow traveling in Hogwarts, but really was too lazy to get up. So, I looked out for any random people, then transported myself to right outside his office. I leaned the hard way that it wasn't a good idea to transport straight into his office. Earlier, I had tried it, and while I was fine, there was an ear-splitting alarm going around that you could hear faintly from the corridor outside his office. That's how loud it was.

Anyway, I gave the password to the statue, then walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Percy, Annabeth and Lou were also there, and they seemed to be waiting for me.

"Nico, glad you could make it." Dumbledore said

"How long does it take you to shadow travel up a few stairs? We've been waiting forever!" He whined.

I glared at him.

"Now, the reason that I have called you here is because Voldemort's army is growing." He said gravely.

Percy gave a little snort at the army part. He was right, I mean, Voldemort barely had forty people working for him. That's not an army, more like a group.

"Anywho, The order and I have decided to send a few of us undercover to join the Death Eaters. Remus has already decided that he is going, and this young fellow named Tim is going too. Tim is a very close friend of mine, and he is completely trustworthy."

He added the last part when he saw the wary looks on our faces.

"Soo.. you want one of us to go undercover too, right?" Percy asked.

"Precisely." Dumbledore said.

"Well... NOT IT!" he said

"I won't go if Percy's not" Annabeth said.

"Miss Ellen, I need you here to help defend the castle in case of an attack." Dumbledore said

"I guess that means I'm going than." I said dully

Now I'm going to have to go undercover and wear those weird robes the Death Eaters wear. Their masks are almost as terrible. _Great_

* * *

Just to clear up any confusion, this is in their sixth year. Sorry if I've messed up a couple of things and details.

Please leave any ideas and comments in the reviews(;


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

A/N I really don't know why it took me this long to upload this. So.. yeah. You guys don't have to listen to an excuse.

Chapter 15

Lou Ellen's Pov.

For once, I actually don't feel like a zombie while getting up in the morning today. That's odd enough, especially if you add on the fact that I can't hear any of the normal morning rush going on outside my room.

Annabeth is a pretty early riser, and if she's up, then most likely Percy will be too. Even though they have become a couple now, and a really close one, they still have the tendency to argue. A LOT. I don't mind much, it's really entertaining, but Nico gets terribly annoyed whenever they argue. It has something to do with the fact that his name keeps on getting dragged into their arguments. I don't know why, but it's pretty hilarious.

It was a Saturday, and all I had planned for the day was to go and meet with Dumbledore to talk about what Nico is going to be doing as a "Death Eater". Maybe, I would go to my dad's house for a while so I could talk to him.

I haven't really had a major fight with my dad yet. Sure, I was pretty mad at him for not telling me that I was a Demigod, but every Demigod has had that same exact experience with their mortal parent.

My dad was pretty good at shielding off the monsters, for a mortal. He was clear-sighted, which was what had started his relationship with my mom in the first place.

Unlike most other Demigods, my very first trip to Camp Halfblood was pretty safe. My dad had realized that I was getting attacked more by monsters than when I was three, so he drove me to Camp. I had already known who my mom was, as she was one of the few gods who to told who she was to my dad. I really don't like it when the gods lie about that, I mean, there are monsters, the parents have to be prepared for when something like that happens.

Anyway, I took a shower and headed down to breakfast, where I met up with Nico. He was still a little grumpy because he's the one who has to go undercover with a bunch of guys wearing bathrobes and clown masks. He shouldn't be complaining. He doesn't have to go to school while Percy, Annabeth and I still have to do the tons of homework that the teachers pile on us.

I found out from Nico that Percy had dragged Annabeth to the lake to go say hi to the mermaids living there. That's why it was so quiet in the morning. I finished breakfast, then decided to go to my dad's place.

_"Nico, can you tell any wizard who asks that I'm in my room..studying_?" I asked in Greek

I mean, I'm pretty sure that no wizards, except Ron, Hermione, and Harry, actually care where I am. But still, you can never be too safe.

_"Fine. What should I do if Dumbledore wants you for something_?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes. "_Nico, I'll be gone for, like, an hour. At most_."

With that, I left the table and went up to the empty common rooms, then went into my room where I could leave without anyone knowing.

I concentrated a bit, then thought about my dad's place in New York. I managed to forget about the wards Hogwarts has, so I bumped right into them, which effectively stopped me.

I sighed, then pushed past them, then turned around and fixed them again. I'm pretty sure it won't be too great if I left a large hole in the wards . This method of transportation is almost like the wizards, except I don't need a wand, and it doesn't come with that weird nauseous sensation that happens. It doesn't really feel like anything, just a few seconds of blackness, then the place you want to be.

Anyways, I realized that instead of transporting myself into my dad's house, I was standing in his driveway. A neighbor was staring at me with her mouth open and grocery bags on the floor

Oops. it probably wasn't a good idea to just appear out of nowhere. Though, I wonder, what happened to the mist? It would be just my luck if that lady over there was clear-sighted. If she wasn't then she probably would've just thought I had walked outside.

She kept on staring at me suspiciously. I sighed, started to walk inside my dad's house. There was no point in using the mist, the lady was definitely clear-sighted.

I let myself in after ringing the door bell three times. I found him snoring loudly in his bed. Typical dad. He can never keep his eyes open until after nine o'clock in the morning. How he manages to have a job is beyond me. I rolled my eyes, than left him to his sleep.

I decided to eat something, then take a long relaxing shower, which I couldn't do at Hogwarts because I share a bathroom with Annabeth. I swear, that girl gets out of her bed, then goes right back to sleep in the bath tub, that's how long she take. My showering time has declined to around ten minutes. Max.

I had the longest shower I've had in a while, then opened the bathroom door to find my dad pointing a kitchen knife in my face.

" Dad, what are you doing?" I said, backing away from the knife.

He grimaced, then lowered it.

"Sorry Lou, but you didn't tell me you were coming here. How was I supposed to know you weren't a... robber or something?"

"Really dad? Why would a _robber _be taking a shower in your house, for the Gods sake?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

He shrugged.

"Eh. I dunno"

I sighed, then hugged him. He hugged back, and asked.

"Do you have a British accent?"

"Do I?" I said

"You do! Wait, why _do_ you have an accent?" He asked, looking slightly amused, but puzzled.

* * *

This was going to be a long story.

Once I had finished explaining to my dad, we decided to go out to dinner. I couldn't believe how much he didn't know. He still didn't know that we had won against Gaia! In fact, the only way that he knew about the second Giant War was through a shaky Iris Message in which I proceeded to tell him vaguely that there was a war going on, I wasn't going to come back for a year, and I was going to Greece.

Hey, it was during a battle, okay. I didn't exactly have the time to go into a full length description of what had been happening in my life. He was also sleeping at the time, so he probably didn't understand most of it.

Still, he took the news of me almost dying pretty well. That was my dad though, not much could get a reaction from him.

In fact,many years ago, my mom had appeared in his living room as we were watching a movie together. Of course, I had screamed and shot off the couch with my dagger in my hands. My dad, on the other hand, had simply sat there and continued to eat his popcorn. It appears that not even a Goddess appearing in your living room can shake him.

Anyway, we went to this place called Tom's Steakhouse. It was very fancy, but my dad explained later that he had been upgraded in his job, therefore earning more money than he used to. We talked and ate till around lunch time.

It was nice, you know, spending time with my dad. I mean, for the better part of a year I had hardly seen him at all, with the war and everything just being finished.

It was around two o'clock when I left, this time I waited until I was safely hidden in his car before transporting myself back to Hogwarts. This time, however, I was ready for the wards and didn't crash into them like last time. Unfortunately, I didn't land exactly where I wanted to.

I looked around, blinking as I got used to the bright sunlight, and saw a blond-haired guy staring at me in shock.

I should really work on my landings.

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews. Please feel free to leave a many as you want(:


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything

A/N Sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner...it's just that I'm really lazy sometimes(all the time). Anyway, thanks for the reviews. (:

Chapter 16

Annabeth's Pov.

I managed to fall asleep with minimal dreams, and actually got a good nights sleep, for once.

I was woken up early by Percy shaking me. I shot up immediately, thinking it was a monster or something. I even had my sword ready and everything.

"Woah, Wise Girl, no need for the sword right now."

I blushed, realizing that I had my sword at Percy's throat. It was an instinct now, for all Demigods.

If there wasn't a monster, then why was he waking me up so early on a _weekend_? Usually, he sleeps until at least ten. One of my biggest problems this year has been trying to get him to wake up early enough for class.

"Wake up! We're going down to the lake today!" Percy said excitedly.

I groaned and rolled over. Ever since Dumbledore decided to tell him that there were mermaids living in the lake, he has been bugging me to go with him to meet them. I for one, didn't see what all the fuss was about. He had already met plenty of mermaids.

"Why do you even want to go see mermaids? What makes them so different from the ones in your dad's palace?" I asked

He pouted, then said "But Wise Girl, these are_ magical _mermaids!"

"Why do we have to go so early, then?" I asked, still sleepy

I am usually an early riser, but on some days you just don't feel like getting out of bed, you know? Especially with the warmth of the blankets and Percy next to me. He smells like a mixture of his mom's blue cookies and the ocean. I could feel myself falling back for me, the warmth disappeared when Percy decided that it was a good idea to yank the blankets out from under me to get me to wake up.

Now cold _and_ a little angry at him, I was almost fully awake. I turned to Percy and punched him hard in the stomach. This didn't phase him, even though his Achilles Curse was gone. The gods know that he was used to my punches by now.

By that time I was awake, so I decided to be nice to Percy for once and get dressed. He was already ready, and was tapping his foot against the floor waiting for me. He probably just wanted to be back in the water again. It had been a long since we had gone down to the lake, with all the homework our teachers had been giving us.

We didn't have anything planned for the day just a meeting with Dumbledore about Nico. From what I had gathered, he was leaving later this week to go 'sign up' to be a Death Eater.

I barely had time for a shower before Percy was yelling at me to hurry up and get dressed.

Once at the lake, Percy and I dived in. I waited for him to create a bubble for me, and sure enough, I was suddenly able to breathe. Percy pushed his way into the bubble , and moved it deeper into the lake. I had no clue where we were going, because the lake was really dark, but I'm pretty sure Percy could see through the water.

"Seaweed Brain, what if someone saw us dive into the lake?" I asked

"I'm pretty sure it's too early for anyone to be up right now." He said, smiling crookedly at me.

"exactly" I mumbled under my breath, but a look from him told me that he heard what I had said.

I looked ahead of us, and saw that I could see a faint glow coming from below us. I realized that it was the mermaids.

Percy leaned forward, obviously excited at the prospect at meeting these 'magical' mermaids. When we got closer, I realized that the mermaids here _were_ different. They weren't carrying wands, but they looked a lot different from the creatures that lived in Percy's dad's palace.

For one, The mermaids here looked hardened, more tough and scary than the other ones. Sure, the ones in Poseidon's place had the scarily sharp teeth, but these guys had those and then some.

They were wearing armor made of some type of skin, and the had swords with them. The good thing was that those swords weren't pointing at us. Even though I was a good fighter, and Percy was, well Percy, I didn't think we could take a whole community of mermaids at one time.

A mermaid came up to us. This guy was obviously the leader, because he had the whole town waiting behind him.

Percy stuck his head out of the bubble and waved. He looked like an excited tourist. I hoped that the mermaids knew we just wanted to say 'hi'.

"Hey guys" Percy said

I couldn't hear what the mermaid was saying to Percy, he can communicate with sea creatures inside his head. Apparently the mermaid got the fact that we weren't threats, and started to back away a little, smiling at us.

Percy got back into the bubble

"What did he say?" I asked impatiently

He grinned at me, then said "He said that he was honored to meet a son of the Sea God, and that he would be giving us a personal tour through the city."

I snorted "Of course he did." I said

"Hey! It's not my fault that I'm so famous" he said, putting his nose up in the air and giving me a snobbish look.

We both started laughing, then stopped when we saw that the mermaid in charge had come back. Percy nodded at him, then started moving the bubble along the mermaid.

It was obvious that they were both talking to each other in their heads, and I would've felt left out if not for the architecture of the mermaids' buildings.

How did they get them to stand with so much water pressure on them? I could see that the other mermaids had gotten over their previous shyness and were openly staring at us through the bubble as we floated through the streets. I saw a large building made of some unknown stone that was obviously a palace. However, it didn't look like anyone occupied it.

I was pretty puzzled by the fact that they had a palace and a community but no one to rule it, and I could see Percy was too. However, I wasn't very confused for long when I saw the other mermaids looking and pointing between Percy and the empty palace.

Oh gods, they wanted Percy to become their king, didn't they?

I could see that Percy had realized the same thing with me, and we shared a horrified glance before he started to try to explain to the mermaids that he wasn't here to rule them.

I couldn't hear what he was saying, but the must of got the point because all of a sudden, the friendly looks were replaced with ones of anger. The swords were all pointing our way

Percy gulped, and all of a sudden, there were at least twenty mermaids charging at us with their swords right in front of them

Maybe the bubble could protect us?

Long story short, we ended up running for our lives. Well, maybe it was more like _floating_, but you get the point

* * *

We emerged from the lake as sneakily as possible, and thankfully the mermaids didn't follow us up to the surface. I was glad to be out of that dark lake, but Percy looked uneasy. I frowned at him, then stiffened when I heard the low hiss that came from behind the trees.

Great. I was wondering where all the monsters had been, but put it down to the fact that they were all laying low because Gaea had been defeated. Percy and I both turned to the sound and saw a couple of ugly dracnae glaring right at us.

Percy sighed, then uncapped riptide and held it out in front of him, and I did the same with my bone sword that Damasen had made for me. I looked at him, then we charged simultaneously. I finished the one standing at the side with a quick swipe, and Percy killed the second dracnae with a fast thrust that covered him in golden dust. That still left the three who were waiting in the trees. We finished with the monsters in around five minutes, and we were both fine, except for the fact that our clothes were cut up from the dracnae's claws, and we were both covered in monster dust.

Unfortunately, there were many people walking around the grounds of Hogwarts, and we couldn't exactly just walk into the castle looking like we had gotten into a fight with a tree.

We were stuck, and since we didn't have any other choice, we decided to make a run for it and try to get back to our rooms without attracting too much attention.

We were almost at the castle when we heard a familiar voice say

"What happened to you?"

I cringed, then turned around to see Hermione, Ron , and Harry looking at us quizzically.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave all your thoughts and ideas in the reviews below(:


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything

A/N Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry it's been around two weeks since I lasted posted a chapter.

P.S We can't leave Nico out of all the fun, right?

Chapter 17

Nico's Pov.

All of my friends ditched me. That left me alone in a castle with no one to talk to except the ghosts and paintings that were all over three hundred years old. I'm only around seventy-three. Besides, who wants to spend their time with a bunch of stuck-up paintings and ghosts? Not me, and I even spend half the year in the Underworld where the only company is Cerberus.

I was stuck. There was absolutely nothing to do. I can take on monsters and evil giants, but give me an empty room and a book to read? Nope.

I debated following around Lou, but she had left to her dad's place somewhere in New York. Percy and Annabeth had woken up earlier than me to go visit the 'magic' mermaids. Sometimes I'm convinced Percy is really just a five-year old with really good reflexes. I don't know how Annabeth has managed to put up with him for so many years.

I decided to go to the secret kitchens to have a snack. I had only found out where they were because I wasn't concentrating much when I shadow traveled and I was really hungry at the time, so suddenly, I'm surrounded by little elves. Well, if the elves had decided to stop eating, give up all their clothes, and were condemned to perpetual sadness. Anyway, the 'elves' were more than happy to make me some food, and in less than five minutes, there were plates of food being thrust at me from all directions.

Needless to say, I wasn't hungry by the time I had left the kitchens, so I decided to see if I could call Mrs. O'Leary to take me to Camp to see Hazel. I would've shadow traveled myself, but I'm feeling too tired right now. I'm not sure why, but it probably has something to do with the marathon eating I did in the kitchens.

I went out to the 'Forbidden' forest so that I wouldn't be seen with Mrs.O'Learry. You can never tell what mortals would see with the mist. I'm still pretty sure that the wizards would get suspicious if they saw something that vaguely resembled a small house appear out of the shadows.

I found a spot with lots of shadows, then put two fingers in my mouth and whistled. I couldn't feel the famous shiver that comes with shadow traveling, so I whistled again. This time, however, I did feel it , so I was prepared to step back when Mrs. O'Leary stepped out of the shadows that I had previously occupied just seconds before.

I was not prepared for the large, welcoming lick I got that knocked me over. Great. Now, I'm covered in slobber and Mrs O'Leary fell on top of me, so I'm also being crushed to death by an over-excited dog.

After managing to get her off me and making her stay in place, I gave her the command to take me to Camp Jupiter. Unfortunately, she didn't get the message because she bounded right back up and continued to lick me.

"Camp Jupiter, okay girl?" I gave her the command again, then hopped onto her back.

She whined, but ran straight into the shadows. After a few seconds of being blinded by the darkness, we arrived at Camp Jupiter. We had landed in the small space of trees just behind Camp. Mrs.O'Leary was already fast asleep where she lay, but her snoring was enough to make the ground shake.

I wasn't surprised when a group of Roman soldiers came running down at us, weapons raised. Fortunately, when they saw it wasn't a threat, they relaxed.

Not many of the Romans trust me, but they love Mrs.O'Leary to death. So I was promptly ignored as all the Romans rushed straight over to Mrs.O'Leary and started scratching her. She gave a half-hearted wag in her sleep.

I knew Mrs.O'Leary was in good hands, so I left and went to find Hazel. She was with Frank, watching as some kids were fighting. The fight didn't look too clean, but this is the _Romans_ we're talking about. I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Hazel, Frank" I said

They both turned at the sound of my voice.

"Hi Nico" Frank said. Hazel said nothing, but turned and gave me a short hug.

"Were have you been? It's been like, two months since you visited!" Hazel said

"Hey, I'm on a quest! Or a mission, or something. It's not really dangerous, so..." I said indignantly.

"You're on a quest? Why didn't you tell me?" Hazel asked

"Uh.. Hazel, Nico told us the last time he was here. Even I knew." Frank interjected, before Hazel could get too mad at me.

I threw him a grateful look and said,

"See, I did tell you. Besides, I'm with Percy and Annabeth and Lou"

"Percy and Annabeth are on a quest too?" Am I the only person who doesn't know about this?" Hazel asked

"Wait, who's Lou?" Frank asked.

"She's the counselor of the Hecate cabin." I answered

"Hecate... that would be Trivia, then" Hazel said

"Yeah, I guess" I said. It gets hard trying to remember the Roman forms of the Gods and Goddesses. Especially for me, 'cause I travel back and forth between the two camps a lot."

We sat and talked for about an hour, Frank and Hazel were telling me how things were going at Camp and I was telling the all about my quest with the wizards.

They didn't seem too surprised by the fact that there was a whole magical world, but then again, we are_ Demigods._

"I'm gonna go, I have a meeting with Dumbledore soon." I said

Both of them barely blinked when they heard his name. Lou, Annabeth, Percy, and I all cracked up when we first heard his name. Must be the Roman training.

Frank said goodbye to him, and Hazel gave him one last hug before they both turned back to the fight they had been watching.

I headed down to where I had left Mrs.O'Leary,and found her still sleeping peacefully by herself. Apparently the Romans had gotten bored of watching her sleep, so they had all left.

"Wake up, girl, you need to take me back." I said, scratching her ear. She opened one eye sleepily, then hefted herself off the ground. If dogs could glare, she would've been doing exactly that.

I got on her back, then told her where to go. After about a minute we ended up back where I had called her, in the forest behind Hogwarts

Unfortunately, It seems that we were not alone. Someone else had been there when we had appeared and that person was now being squashed by Mrs. O'Leary.

Oops. I guess we landed on somebody. Hopefully he wasn't dead yet. I jumped off her back quickly and saw a leg poking out from under her. I had to get her off him before she goes to sleep, because once she does that, Mrs. O'Leary won't be getting up any time soon.

I pushed at Mrs.O'Leary, and gave her the command to move. Thankfully she shifted a bit, just enough to get off of him, so I pulled him out from under her. More like I _tried_ to pull him out.

This guy was a giant! Well, not really a giant, more like a grandchild of a giant, but you get what I mean. I recognized him now, it was Hagrid , the gamekeeper. Before I could try to walk away without being seen, he shot up.

"Wha's happenin'?" He said, looked around dazedly

"You there, yeh know yer shouldna' be in the Forest" He said, looking straight at me.

I know he's on Dumbledore's side, but I don't think he know that we're Demigods. I wonder if I can blame it on not knowing that I the forest was Forbidden. I really hope he doesn't see Mrs. O'leary.

"Um.. " I said, tryin to distract his attention away from the place Mrs. O'Leary was sleeping.

It was too late, though, and his eyes had gone straight from mine to the large, black hill that was Mrs.O'Leary

"Tha's a big dog yeh got there..." he said

Even unluckier for me, another dog came bounding up to Hagrid. I cringed,when there are other dogs around, Mrs. O'Leary will stop at nothing to play with them. It doesn't matter that she is at least twenty times the size of the other dogs.

The dog walked up to Mrs. O'Leary and sniffed her, and suddenly the two dogs were jumping up and down and running in circles together. From the way, Mrs. O'Leary was jumping up and down, I'm surprised the wizards didn't think that there was an earthquake happening.

I turned to Hagrid and saw him smiling at the two overgrown puppies playing. I thought he would be mad that I was out in the _Forbidden _Forest with a very, very large dog.

"So.. where'd yeh get yer dog from?" He asked, looking at me excitedly.

"Well..."

* * *

Dumbledore, who had just finished a meeting with Harry, sat down and sighed, then checked the time. He still had around twenty minutes till he was scheduled to meet with the exchange students about the whole"undercover spy" thing

After taking a quick nap and having a snack of his favorite muggle candy, he realized that it had been at least thirty minutes and the exchange students still weren't there yet. Dumbledore wasn't too worried, as he knew that they were more than likely to be late.

So he waited for some more time. After waiting for at least forty minutes, he sighed. Dumbledore than grabbed his cloak and headed out to go find them. After all, the meeting was rather important.


End file.
